Even In Death
by Inuhanyou21
Summary: A love that is one sided at first. All it needs is a push in the right dirrection. Yeah I know it'short, so what, just read! SesshKata pairing.


**'Even in Death'**

**A/N: **_This is going to be some what dramatic, so be prepared. Sess/ Kata Daigo my character pairing. _

_Disclaimer: Some of the names of attacks and swords are from the real manga. I don't own them or Inuyasha and co._

---------------------------------------------------------------------

(_song playing for this manga, 'even in death' by evanescence_)

Blood. The smell of death that lay beneath the earth. A strong spirit that still remain. To whither and decay, a lone in death for eternity. From a distance, a lone figure mourns silently. For a decade the creature followed from a distance. Never to touch the beautiful male of great power, only to hide and and take in his godliness from afar.

His life did not last long enough for her to gain his affections, causing her to loose her chance at true love. A forbidden thing in her youkai pack.

'_flash back'_

_"You will all die before night has gone." the hanyou name Naraku chided with venom in his grusome voice. _

_A group containing a slayer, monk, inu hanyou, kitsune, and priestess stood of to one side preparing for a dread filled war. Along the other side stood a calm, yet prepared inu taiyoukai and his lacky toad. The two headed dragon and girl child left in cave behind a barrier for safety._

_The battle wore on for what seemed like forever, yet was only a few hours. Stray demons were killed and wounds were inflicted. Then it happened. Her love, from afar, had not seen the crystal tenticals heading for him. With one sword discarded, the one called tensiega, and the other bakusaiga, the sword of his own body was thrown out of reach seconds ago. The figure screamed out as her love was impaled by the masma soaked crystalized tentical. He fell to his knees as soon as the appendage left his chest where his heart was stabbed. The female that was hidden moments ago flared a fierce yet angelic blue aura as she ran to the evil creature and blast a fearful amount of youki toward him as the miko shot her purity arrow along with midozangetsuha, an attack from the tetsusaiga. The combined attacks destroyed the foul creature. At that moment, as quick as she appeared she fled before the other's saw her and see her as an enemy._

_With one last breath, the Lord of the West believed an angel had come to his defence. A glint caught in his eyes as his life ceased. The last image replayed to his soul. A creature of pure youki, wide spread white wings of an angel, the rest lost to him in blackness._

_"Kuso! The stoic prick got himself killed." the hanyou cused out angrily._

_"Inuyasha, should we..." Kagome stared before fainting from the blood loss from a large gash on her side._

_"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried out as he caught the now older teen._

_"Sango, I think we should give Lord Sesshomaru a proper burial. After all, he was of great help to the destruction of Naraku." the monk spoke as he walked toward the wailing toad, Jaken and made him help prepare a grave._

_'They haven't seen me after all. My poor love. I will take you away. And...give you a more proper burial.' the lone demoness thought sadly as tears fell softly. She waited till nightfall when all the group had left. To where she now was._

_'end flash back'_

Rain. Tears from the heavens fell hard as the angels and Kami mourned for the loss of a great lord and for the love lost before being achieved.

The closer she got to the grave, the harder it was for her to stand. Sobs racked her body as she finally reached the grave and collapsed onto her knees and howled out to the skies.

"Why? Why must you take all I love away?" she screamed in sadness. And more quietly she spoke, "Why must a half breed like me live with such torment? Don't hurt me more Kami."

A shudder wisped through her body as her mind was pulled to something not far off. Something was beconing her. She arose from the mud, once pure white wings sullied from the wet soil. The flowing white fur tail drenched and dragging on the earthen ground. She no care in the world except for what was calling her.

Each step she took the more powerful the pulsing call became. With the night vision most youkai had, she found the thing that had called to her. Tensiega.

"Why would you call to me? I'm not your owner, I couldn't possibly use..." she was cut off when the sword flew into her grasp. "What do you want with me?"

Another pulse and pull in the dirrection of which she came made her understand. The sword was comanding her to rescue the great lord. She stood up and flapped her wings, dirt clearing away as she flew slowly to the grave. Once there, she flapped her wings hard, creating a whirl wind to clear the soil off her love. She nearly faltered when his cold lifeless body lay in filth, yet the peaceful beauty remained. A tear slid from her watery green colored eyes. The sword pulsed showing the keepers of the dead as the tried to retrieve the soul that fought to stay. Quickly slashing at the trivial creature's, she sent them back to hell. The dealy wound closed as a faint heart beat reached the hanyou woman.

A breath. Sesshomaru's chest rose and fell only to rise once more. Golden eyes flickered open, a little blurry at first. He caught sight of a creature before him, not seeing clearly, had grabbed her by the throat and pinned her to the ground with his renewed left hand.

He growled as he smelled the crossbreed. "Who are you? Tell this Sesshomaru the truth or parish the same fate I have just awaken."

"My name is Lady Kata Daigo, from the north." she told him.

"Impossible! You are a half breed. You could not be a royal." he growled out fiercely.

"But, I am." Kata moved her pure white bangs aside, an aqua colored crystal creasant moon marked her forehead. A symbol only a true first born royal had.

"How could a halfbreed by a royal. Your a disgrace to all youkai." Sesshomaru ground out in a feral tone, becoming angered that this female had disguised herself to make sure he could not kill her.

"That, I'm afraid is because of what I'm crossed with. You should have scented it on me by now. I may be a half breed in sorts, but I'm still full youkai. A rare breed consisting of both artic bird youkai and... pyro inu youkai. I am fire and ice." Kata finished.

Sesshomaru had a look of suprise in his eyes. A being like her was unstable and feared by many. A hanyou like her was never looked down upon. She was her title claimed and more. Sesshomaru released her, rising from the ground to only look away. She was after all still a hanyou none the less in his eyes. Not wanting to waste more time with this female, walked away grabbing bakusaiga from a tree. He stopped to search through the pouring rain for tensiega.

"Are you looking for this?" Kata asked sadly, knowing she had no chance of winning the taiyoukai over. Her heart shattered as her youki caused her body to glow the same light blue from earlier, dirt clensed away from her form by the rain.

Sesshomaru turned his head to look back at the girl, eyes widening as a memory came back to him full blast.

Dieing. An angel glowing blue coming to his defence a little too late. with last breath only her powerful aura could put him at peace.

"You. Your the ang...one who came to this one's aide, are you not?" he asked as he turned completely to catch full sight of her.

"Hai, it was me. Though no one saw. I'm sorry if I dishonored you. Here is tensiega, I shall take my leave from your sight." she placed the sword to the ground and walked away. She was stopped by a burning on her wrist. She looked down to see a green glowing wip wrapped around her wrist, poison seeping onto her skin making her inner beast rise in anger to the treat as she heard,

"How is it you know the name of my father's sword? I should kill you now for your intrusion. Some Lady you are, you're nothing but a common stalking wench." he seethed, eyes glaring hatred.

"Release me this instint." she whispered in a firey tone. Eyes glowing red beneath her bangs where no one could see, her back still to him.

"You dare to command this Sesshomaru, wench?" he barked out in anger.

"I said, RELEASE ME NOW!" she yelled as she whipped around, youki flaring into a flame of orange and red. Sesshomaru released her but came after her for the kill. He stopped short as Kata's aura flared around the area nocking him back as a blast of fire flew toward him. When her youki returned to her, she stood in full form, a gigantic white inu flame rising from her paws. She opened her angelic wings as her head tilted back and shot forward, blue flames rocketing out from her jaws toward Sesshomaru.

"Bitch!" he growled through clenched teeth as he jumped out of the way. The destrution left was far worse than that of tetsusaiga's full power. This female was a force not to be disturbed. He would surely die again by his godsend angel is he didn't bow to her honor, something Sesshomaru was not willing to do but knew he could not defeat the powerful being.

He waited for her to calm and kneeled in front of her, head bowed in respect. No words were needed, for this was a tradition of royals. With this in mind, Kata reverted to her humanoid form. Her youki once again glowing blue.

"I was a fool to think a male like you could consider me a possible mate. I should have listened to my clan and forget about love. I've been truly foolish." she breathed out low thinking he could not hear. Yet he did.

"So this is why you stock this Sesshomaru? You wish for a mate for life? Hmph!" e said standing and replacing the stoic mask back apon his face.

"Bastard! I hope you rot in hell one day. I should have never listened to the call of tenseiga to save your soul. I should have left you dead." she grit out and flew away.

'Saved me? Tenseiga called her?' he thought as it pulsed at his side. It was calling for her. The angel of youkai and here he was degrading her further. He growled at his own foolishness as he turned into his inu form and ran into the skies to follow his angel. He was lead to a private oasis deep in the forest. The rain had stopped moments before. He had lost her, but was catching up by her aura for he knew not her scent. He stopped in a clearing to change back to his humanoid form before walking toward the hot spring he had scented out nearby. The girl's aura permitting the area for those that dare bother beware. The spring came into view with a beauty waist low in steaming water. The mud washed out of her white locks, wings, and slim soft looking tail.

"What do you want Sesshomaru? Have you not yet finished disgracing me?" Kata growled out as she turned to look at him, breasts covered by her long flowing hair. Her flat stomach in full view, while her tail wrapped around to cover anything else not meant to be seen unless by a mate. Her arms stayed at her side, clawed hands on her hips. Sesshomaru couldn't remove his eyes away from her figure. Her scent alone was driving his beast wild. She smelled of ultimate power mixed with snow and white roses.

'mate' his beast growled.

"Well?" Kata asked growing impatient with the way stood staring at her.

"Mine!" Sesshomaru agreed with his beast.

"Huh?" she was confused now. 'mine?'

Her question was answered by strong arms around her waist, pulling her to him. She looked up into golden eyes, not understanding the sudden change in the her love to whom moments ago didn't want nothing to do with her. Now he was the way she wished he would be with her. The look in his eyes said it all. He knew her. Had known she had been following him for ten years, but had not known how much power she had, nor knew her delicious natural scent. He had only caught a glimps here and there from the corner of his eye. She had managed to create an illusion of a godess. All this time that had been what he thought she had been. Never did he know she was hanyou or of this world, so he brushed it off as a crush ridden godess. But he did know she wanted him.

"Mine...mate." he spoke lustfully.

"Why? Why want me now and not before?" she asked sadly.

He heard the hurt in her voice and smelled the tears builing up. The one thing that came with an unstable half breed, is that the have feeling like humans did. For him to take her as a mate meant he would truly have to cherish his prise for if he did, a repeat of earlier would be ressumed.

No words were expressed, as instead he revealed his true intent in his eyes before kissing her passionately, yet softly. He had a feeling like love, but more than that. This female was his soul mate, his intended since birth. She was his, as he was meant to be hers.

Under the full moon in the small oasis, the two souls became one. The ever patient lord that could chill out his unstable lady. Even in death she was his, to dream, to hold, and to love. His fallen angel would be forever by his side and the graceful beauty would never have to hide her feeling again.

------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N: **__I hope you like. It came to me fast. Sorry about my other story, I have no ideas of what to write next. Please review!_


End file.
